


Sopravvivenza

by GReina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror James Potter, Auror Sirius Black, Canon Het Relationship, Dinner, F/M, Family Dinners, First Meetings, First War with Voldemort, Het, Jily Challenge, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Meeting the Parents, OTP Feels, POV Lily Evans Potter, POV Third Person, Past James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: Ambientata nell'estate successiva al settimo anno dei Malandrini, tratta del primo incontro tra James e i genitori di Lily. Spero vi piaccia!
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James/Lily, Petunia Evans Dursley & Vernon Dursley, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sopravvivenza

Quella era già senza l’aiuto di Petunia e Vernon una giornata noiosamente monotona e lenta. Lily, quella mattina, aveva lasciato il letto controvoglia, spinta solo dal desiderio di mettere qualcosa nella pancia che già da un’ora protestava brontolando. Trovò entrambi i suoi genitori in cucina: sua madre che già cucinava per quella sera, suo padre che leggeva il giornale appena comprato. La ragazza palesò la propria presenza sbuffando sonoramente; entrambi si voltarono a guardarla ed insieme sorrisero

“Forza e coraggio, Lily! Sei o non sei una Grifondoro?” scherzò suo padre, quindi lei rispose con un altro sbuffo

“È solo una cena, tesoro.” le sorrise dolcemente sua madre

“Una cena con Vernon Dursley!” fece una smorfia Lily “Anzi,” si corresse, _“per la prima volta a cena in casa Evans, Vernon e Petunia Dursley!”_ disse imitando sua sorella quando aveva annunciato il proprio auto-invito con il neo-marito. Nel frattempo, Lily aveva aperto il frigo e – afferrata la bottiglia del latte – si era diretta con ciotola e cereali al tavolo sul quale era seduto anche suo padre

“Ma perché devo esserci anche io?” chiese per quella che poteva essere la centesima volta in una settimana “Tunia mi detesta, ed anche Vernon!” Lily ricordava bene come la sua cara sorella si fosse fatta trovare in lacrime nel soggiorno di casa e di come avesse spiegato a tutti il motivo del suo pianto:

 _“Non posso intrappolarlo in un matrimonio senza che sappia quanto sia stramba la mia famiglia!”_ dicendolo, ovviamente, aveva lanciato uno sguardo d’accusa e puro odio verso di lei, come se il suo essere strega le avesse rovinato la vita. Petunia non era diversa da tutti quei Serpeverde che a scuola l’avevano sempre discriminata per la propria parte babbana. Da quel giorno, Petunia e Vernon avevano fatto fronte comune ed era da nove mesi, ormai, che avevano ingaggiato una personalissima battaglia contro il mondo magico e, dal momento che di quel mondo non frequentavano nessun altro, ciò voleva dire contro di lei.

“Fai parte della famiglia, Lily.” disse severa Daisy Evans “Tua sorella si è appena sposata e presto partirà per la Luna di Miele. Non puoi mancare.” disse categorica

“E poi, se noi dovremo subirci un altro articolatissimo discorso su quanto il mercato dei trapani sia fiorente, dovrai farlo anche tu!” aggiunse suo padre divertito contagiando anche le donne di casa

“D’accordo.” si arrese la ragazza, sorretta solo dalla speranza che cene come quella, per lei, non sarebbero mai state frequenti. Sua sorella infatti, lo sapeva bene, non vedeva l’ora di rompere ogni ponte con quella stramba strega cui Lily era, e per la rossa non era diverso. Ricordava ancora con nostalgia gli anni in cui, da piccole, passavano le giornate una nella camera dell’altra, o magari nascoste dentro il fortino di cuscini che si erano divertite a costruire. Se durante i suoi primi anni ad Hogwarts rimpiangeva quei momenti, però, adesso a testa alta si ripeteva che non aveva bisogno di Petunia così come non aveva bisogno di Severus. Se non erano in grado di accettare ciò che Lily era, non era un problema suo. Erano anni, ormai, che James e il resto dei Malandrini le avevano insegnato a rispettarsi, che le avevano aperto gli occhi facendole capire che aveva solo insultato sé stessa trovando scusanti al posto loro per gli infantili e razzisti atteggiamenti che li contraddistinguevano.

“Torno in camera mia.” annunciò finendo il proprio latte. Le era venuta una gran voglia di scrivere a James e l’avrebbe fatto nonostante la consapevolezza che con tutta probabilità non avrebbe ricevuto in fretta una risposta. Lui e Sirius, infatti, erano in Accademia, presto sarebbero diventati Auror, ma fino ad allora la posta era _off-limits_ sei giorni su sette.

Si sedette alla scrivania illuminata dalla luce del sole, la finestra aperta permetteva al vento di rinfrescarla in quella calda estate finalmente quasi finita. Afferrò una pergamena e una penna a sfera. Il pensiero che i maghi continuassero ad usare penne d’oca e boccette d’inchiostro la divertiva ed ancora non capiva come potessero accontentarsi di un sistema tanto scomodo per scrivere. Il suo gufo, fino ad allora appollaiato annoiato nel suo personale angolo di stanza, prese ad agitarsi, eccitato nel vedere che presto avrebbe avuto qualcosa da consegnare. Lily pensò giusto qualche secondo a come iniziare la lettera, poi scrisse. Non era la prima volta che si lamentava con James di quanto fastidiosa fosse sua sorella, né di quanto noioso fosse il suo fidanzato. Scoperta la data delle nozze, Lily era sopravvissuta al pensiero del ricevimento solo sapendo che con lei ci sarebbe stato James. Poi, con suo grande disappunto, i due avevano scoperto che l’Accademia non l’avrebbe lasciato uscire e lei era dovuta andare da sola. Era successo dieci giorni prima ed immediatamente dopo essere tornata a casa, Lily aveva scritto una lettera al proprio ragazzo con ogni minimo e noioso dettaglio della celebrazione. Tre giorni più tardi, poi, era stata programmata la cena che si sarebbe svolta quella sera. Lily non aveva ricevuto ancora la risposta di James all’ultima lettera che gliene aveva scritta un’altra. Le sembrava stupido e superfluo scriverne adesso una terza continuando a lamentarsi delle stesse cose, ma era più forte di lei. L’ultima cosa che voleva, in quel momento, era incontrare _il signor Dursley e signora_.

Gli scrisse anche che gli mancava, che avrebbe tanto voluto averlo lì con lei, fargli finalmente conoscere i propri genitori, ma soprattutto riabbracciarlo dopo tutti quei mesi di lontananza. Era da quando avevano finito la scuola che non si vedevano. Lui e Sirius non avevano perso tempo ed il giorno dopo erano già in Accademia. Di quei tempi, gli avevano poco prima spiegato i ragazzi, l’Accademia era ogni giorno a porte aperte. Non c’erano più bandi a cui partecipare e concorsi da vincere. Chiunque volesse combattere, superate le obbligatorie visite con medico e psicologo, era il benvenuto in Accademia, dove sarebbe stato addestrato sei mesi per poi essere buttato sul campo.

Chiuse la missiva scrivendo di salutarle Sirius, dicendo che gli mancava anche lui e che non vedeva l’ora di riabbracciare il loro _“fedele e scodinzolante amico”,_ come usava chiamarlo James, poi sigillò la busta e l’affidò al gufo che sparì subito oltre la finestra. Lily fissò la direzione che aveva preso l’animale per un po’ prima di alzarsi dalla scomoda sedia che non l’aveva mai aiutata a studiare per buttarsi annoiata sul letto. Era ancora presto e non aveva la minima idea di come ammazzare il tempo. Quell’estate era stata la più noiosa di sempre: James e Sirius in Accademia, Severus fuori dalla sua vita come negli ultimi due anni, Peter troppo distante di casa, Marlene e Mary in vacanza all’estero. L’unico che Lily era riuscita a frequentare nelle ultime settimane era stato Remus, ma la notte prima c’era stata la Luna Piena, quindi adesso, sicuramente, era steso a letto a lasciare che le proprie auto-inflitte ferite si rimarginassero. Si appuntò mentalmente di mandargli via gufo una tavoletta di cioccolato che l’aiutasse a stare meglio e chiuse gli occhi sperando di riuscire a riposare giusto per far passare più in fretta la giornata.

Grazie a quello che Lily definì un miracolo, la ragazza riuscì ad arrivare fino a sera senza crolli nervosi. _“Sarà solo qualche ora.”_ si era ripetuta per resistere _“Poi Petunia e quel noioso babbano andranno di nuovo via lasciandomi in pace”._ Era appena suonato il campanello. I suoi genitori avevano già da diversi minuti finito di apparecchiare la tavola con il servizio buono e tutto era ormai pronto per dare inizio a quella cena da incubo. Lily prese un ampio sospiro ed uscì dalla sua camera. Con poco entusiasmo ed anche leggermente infastidita, aveva deciso di impegnarsi affinché lei e sua sorella si dessero il meno fastidio possibile a vicenda. Si era quindi vestita abbastanza elegante, sistemandosi i capelli e mettendo anche un filo di trucco. Sapeva che _i Dursley_ tenevano molto alle apparenze, quindi si mise in testa di comportarsi – o almeno provare a farlo – come una perfetta signorina inglese.

Entrata in soggiorno, né Vernon né Petunia la degnarono di uno sguardo, ma lei rimase risoluta e li salutò entrambi con un sorriso.

Si sedettero presto a tavola e Lily ne fu grata: _“prima finisce la cena, prima se ne andranno”_ pensò. Aiutò sua madre a portare le pietanze dalla cucina alla sala da pranzo e lì, proprio come l’aveva lasciato, Vernon stava torturando suo padre parlandogli delle previsioni del tempo che quella mattina il telegiornale aveva annunciato per il fine settimana e di come lui ritenesse fossero sbagliate. Lily trattenne prima uno sbuffo annoiato e poi una risata, vista l’espressione tremendamente forzata del padre che tentava di apparire interessato. Durante la cena, comunque, ci furono anche momenti in cui la discussione era diventata stimolante. Parlare del mondo magico era categoricamente proibito, ma c’erano anche altre cose che interessavano a Lily: si parlò di viaggi compiuti all’estero, di Petunia e Lily da bambine e di cultura musicale. Dal canto suo, la rossa interveniva il meno possibile, ma era comunque riuscita godersi parte della serata come non avrebbe mai ritenuto possibile solo qualche ora prima. Fu quando arrivarono al secondo che le cose peggiorarono: Vernon iniziò a parlare di trapani. Lei e suo padre avevano scommesso su a che punto della serata avrebbe cominciato e soprattutto per quanti minuti avrebbe continuato. Sul _‘quando’_ aveva vinto lei, mentre sul _‘per quanto tempo’_ sperò fino all’ultimo che vincesse suo padre: secondo Lily sarebbe stato capace di andare avanti per venti minuti, secondo il genitore massimo per cinque _“Non può avere cose nuove da dire solo dopo dieci giorni!”_ aveva commentato nel primo pomeriggio. Lily, come suo padre Noah, prese quindi a cronometrare l’ospite di nascosto. All’inizio era stato divertente, ma dopo un quarto d’ora nessuno dei due era più riuscito a mantenere l’entusiasmo e adesso entrambi, come Daisy, lottavano per non chiudere gli occhi. Poi, il campanello suonò e per Lily fu come sentire un coro angelico.

“Vado io!” disse con fin troppo impeto alzandosi di scatto dalla sedia mentre Vernon smetteva di parlare, evidentemente infastidito da quell’interruzione che invece pareva aver salvato la vita a tutti gli altri. Non aveva idea di chi potesse essere e se anche fosse stato Severus Piton che tentava un’ennesima volta di farsi perdonare, si ritrovò a pensare, non le importava. Avrebbe liquidato in fretta l’ex-amico, ma avrebbe usato la scusa per rimanere qualche minuto all’aria fresca del portico.

Aprì la porta e ciò che vide la paralizzò. Spalle larghe ed allenate, fisico slanciato e quel tanto muscolo da renderlo affascinante. Nonostante fosse un purosangue indossava abiti babbani, _più pratici_ , come li aveva sempre definiti: i pantaloni gli fasciavano benissimo le splendide gambe e la vita. I capelli scuri e sempre spettinati, la montatura quadrata che incorniciava gli occhi nocciola che Lily si divertiva a chiamare _‘da cerbiatto’_ e poi il suo magnifico sorriso. Quello era la parte di lui che più le era mancato di vedere, o almeno era ciò che il lato più pudico di lei si continuava a ripetere. James Potter era lì, davanti a lei, in tutta la sua magica bellezza.

“Ciao, Li-” non lo lasciò finire che gli era già addosso. Lo abbracciò forte e lui ricambiò la stretta. Poi si allontanarono quel tanto per unire le bocche e scambiarsi un bacio appassionato, un bacio che sapeva di mancanza, bisogno ed amore. Lily percepì le mani forti del proprio ragazzo intorno alla propria vita mentre lei le aveva tuffate tra i suoi perennemente spettinati capelli.

“Mi sei mancato così tanto!” gli sussurrò, lui sorrise e fu superfluo dirle che per lui era stato lo stesso

“Ho ricevuto le tue lettere.” le disse poi “Ho pensato di venire direttamente a salvarti invece di limitarmi a scrivere.” Lily sorrise, poi la voce di sua madre la chiamò dal soggiorno

“Lily, chi è alla porta?” urlò la donna per farsi sentire, Lily la ignorò e prese ad accarezzare il viso di James. L’Accademia doveva avergli concesso un giorno di congedo e lei era talmente felice che fosse lì, che quasi temeva di chiedergli per quanto tempo avrebbero potuto stare insieme

“Quando devi tornare in Accademia?” si costrinse però a domandargli. James perse giusto per un attimo parte del suo meraviglioso sorriso

“In realtà-” iniziò, ma la voce di sua madre li interruppe ancora

“Un attimo, mamma!” le rispose quindi la figlia, poi tornò a guardare James che le scostò una ciocca dal viso e poi sospirò

“Ti propongo due alternative.” disse, completamente dimentico della domanda di poco prima “Potrei rapirti e portarti da qualche parte, ovunque tu voglia.” Lily sorrise e gli occhi le si illuminarono all’idea

“Sarebbe un sogno!” poi fece una smorfia “Ma non posso lasciare la cena di punto in bianco.” decise controvoglia ripensando alle parole che sua madre le aveva rivolto ogni volta che – durante la scorsa settimana – aveva tentato di convincerla ad esonerarla dalla cena. James annuì, come se si fosse aspettato quella risposta

“Oppure,” venne quindi ad illustrarle la seconda opzione “posso seguire l’esempio dei _simpaticissimi signori Dursley”_ disse fingendo un atteggiamento altezzoso “ed auto-invitarmi a cena da voi.” Lily ripensò al proprio proposito di fare il possibile per non infastidire la sorella, ma impedire a James di cenare in casa Evans era aldilà delle sue capacità. Sorrise raggiante, felicissima all’idea di far finalmente conoscere il ragazzo ai suoi genitori; gli afferrò la mano, lo trascinò dentro e chiuse la porta.

Erano ancora mano nella mano quando fecero capolino in salotto. Le labbra di Petunia si erano strette fino al limite, il colore del suo volto invece pericolosamente vicino al rosso fuoco. Anche Vernon era chiaramente infastidito, mentre i suoi genitori sembravano curiosi, felici e sicuramente sollevati nel vedere una scappatoia dalla discussione sui trapani.

“Mamma, papà,” Lily si rivolse ai suoi genitori “vi presento James.” gli Evans si alzarono e raggiunsero a metà strada il ragazzo per stringergli sorridenti la mano

“È bello darti finalmente un volto, James!” il suo ragazzo si passò una mano fra i capelli come faceva sempre quando si ritrovava in imbarazzo

“Lily vi ha parlato di me.” disse sorridendo verso la rossa “Spero in positivo.” tornò a guardare Daisy e Noah Evans, stavolta con aria preoccupata. L’uomo assottigliò lo sguardo

“Non sempre.” Lily arrossì, ma non poteva negare “Sono curioso di conoscerti, James. Sei il bulletto della scuola o il paladino senza macchia?” il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo senza perdere, tuttavia, del tutto il sorriso

“Spero di essere un paladino, ma sul _senza macchia_ non sono così sicuro.” rise imbarazzato

“E saresti qui, _perché_ …?” Lily non si sarebbe mai aspettata che Petunia gli rivolgesse la parola, anche se nel farlo aveva usato il tono più irritato possibile, per lei rimaneva una sorpresa.

“Non volevo disturbare,” si affettò a rispondere James “passavo da queste parti e mi mancava Lily.” sorrise al suo indirizzo e lei ricambiò raggiante

“Fermati pure a cena, James.” aggiunse felice anche sua madre iniziando a fare posto tra il suo piatto e quello di Lily. Il mago non se lo fece ripetere, ma insistette per aiutare ad aggiungere le stoviglie necessarie. Una volta di nuovo tutti seduti, fu proprio James a intavolare una discussione

“Dicevo davvero quando ho detto che non voglio disturbare. Di cosa stavate parlando prima che io arrivassi?” chiese, fu Noah a rispondere

“Vernon ci parlava del suo lavoro.” quindi il mago si voltò verso il Dursley in attesa che riprendesse. Vernon era paonazzo, le labbra serrate e i pugni fin troppo stretti intorno alle posate. Nonostante la voglia di Lily di far andare il più liscio possibile quella serata, non poté non sperare che il babbano fosse troppo infastidito per continuare il suo discorso. Purtroppo, venne delusa

“Mi occupo della vendita di trapani.” disse schietto, James corrucciò gli occhi

“Cosa sono i trapani?” tutti rimasero stupefatti mentre Lily non riusciva a trattenere una leggera risata. Vernon sembrava sconvolto, quasi impaurito nell’apprendere quanto il mondo magico e quello non-magico fossero lontani

“Eh dai, James! Li abbiamo studiati a Babbanologia.” gli ricordò divertita “Al secondo anno.”

“E tu pretendi che io mi ricordi ogni minimo dettaglio studiato più di sei anni fa?” chiese, Lily rise ancora

“Sono quelle pistole elettriche che forano i muri.” disse sbrigativa “Ricordi cosa sono le pistole?” continuò poi, ancora divertita

“Certo che so cosa sono le pistole!” disse quasi indignato “Ti ricordo che ho avuto ‘E’ in Babbanologia!” continuò altezzoso “Potrò non ricordarmi di strumenti particolari come i _trapani_ , ma conosco bene tutti gli oggetti comuni dei babbani.” disse sicuro di sé, quindi Lily non poté più contenere le risate

“Il trapano è molto più comune delle pistole!” il suo ragazzo spalancò gli occhi

“Davvero?” chiese e si voltò di scatto verso Vernon che sobbalzò

“Allora immagino che il commercio vada bene!” Lily, che aveva sperato che l’arrivo di James ponesse un freno al discorso sul lavoro di Vernon, dovette ricredersi. Il marito di Petunia si mostrò pienamente favorevole di riprendere da dove si era interrotto e in men che non si dica, gli occhi degli Evans tornarono a spegnersi e a farsi pesanti di stanchezza. Lily prese a far vagare lo sguardo sui presenti: Petunia era evidentemente annoiata, ma ostentava con impegno un atteggiamento di pieno appoggio a tutto ciò che diceva il marito; suo padre annuiva, ma Lily era più che sicura che lo facesse solo per fingere di stare ascoltando mentre a mente ripassava magari il gioco di una recente partita di calcio; sua madre, invece, neanche si sforzava di fingere, si limitava a mangiare pensando chissà a cosa, e poi c’era James che annuiva eccitato ad ogni frase di Vernon, gli occhi che brillavano mentre poneva sempre più domande portando avanti quel noiosissimo discorso, come per esempio _“Ci sono diversi tipi di trapani?”, “Hanno più utilizzi?”_ oppure _“Sono considerati pericolosi?”_ fu infine Noah a tagliare il discorso

“E tu invece cosa fai nella vita, James?” Lily sospettava che l’avesse chiesto solo per non dover più sentir parlare di trapani che per vero interesse, ma in realtà una cosa non escludeva l’altra. Daisy Evans risollevò lo sguardo dal piatto, anche lei visibilmente sollevata nel sentir cambiare argomento, infine Petunia e soprattutto Vernon storsero la bocca nel vedere i riflettori spostarsi sul mago.

A quella domanda, James aveva esitato, quindi Lily rispose per lui

“James sta frequentando l’Accademia per prendere il brevetto da Auror.” spiegò, poi si voltò verso il ragazzo che si passò imbarazzato una mano fra i capelli mentre la guardava leggermente intimorito. Lei corrucciò gli occhi “Che c’è?” chiese, al che lui sospirò

“Stavo per dirtelo sulla porta, quando…” lasciò la frase in sospeso ed immediatamente Lily ricordò di quando la voce di sua madre li aveva interrotti. Continuò a fissarlo senza capire ed ora, visto il suo atteggiamento, leggermente preoccupata “Io e Sir abbiamo finito.” rivelò infine, ma Lily rimase confusa

“Che vuoi dire?” chiese “Il corso dura sei mesi, ne sono passati appena tre.” James annuì

“La guerra sta uccidendo sempre più persone. Il Ministero ha bisogno di agenti adesso, quindi alcuni di noi sono stati investiti Auror prima del previsto.” Lily si paralizzò e tacque per qualche secondo a causa della voce che rifiutava di uscire, deglutì e provò a parlare

“E questo che vuol dire?” chiese conoscendo bene la risposta. James esitò prima di rispondere

“Io e Felpato abbiamo una settimana, Lily. Poi andremo sul campo.” gli occhi della ragazza si fecero liquidi e il volto incolore. Incapace di rimanere ferma, scostò di scatto la sedia dal tavolo e si alzò compiendo appena due ampi passi prima che James l’afferrasse per fermarla

“Sapevamo che sarebbe successo. Adesso almeno potremo stare insieme.”

“Andrai in battaglia perché troppi Auror muoiono e tu dovrai prendere il loro posto!” gli disse trattenendo a stento le lacrime, James fece scivolare la mano con cui le reggeva il braccio fino ad intrecciare le proprie dita con quelle di lei, poi sospirò e le afferrò anche l’altra mano

“Sai bene che non avrei mai potuto vivere con me stesso se fossi rimasto a guardare la guerra da lontano senza intervenire.” le disse piano, Lily dirò su col naso, quindi James le lasciò una mano per farle alzare il viso afferrandola delicatamente per il mento e poi asciugarle la lacrima solitaria che le rigava la guancia destra. Le sorrise incoraggiante “Starò attento. Ho una ragazza stupenda da cui tornare tutto intero!” sulle labbra di Lily comparve un flebile sorriso

“Davvero?” chiese “E chi è? Vorrei conoscerla!” il sorriso di James si allargò

“Ti piacerebbe, sai? È una strega brillante, una delle migliori. È stata Prefetta e non solo, anche Caposcuola, pensa un po’!” si divertì “Ha un solo difetto, ahimè.” Lily mise il broncio

“Ah sì?” chiese “E quale sarebbe?”

“È una terribile Volatrice!” disse “Una volta ho avuto la malsana idea di farle usare la mia scopa da corsa, e per poco non me l’ha distrutta! Sudo ancora freddo al ricordo.” Lily gli diede una leggera spinta e il suo sorriso si amplificò. James rise, poi le si avvicinò e le lasciò un casto bacio sulle labbra. Infine, le fece cenno verso il tavolo e tornarono a sedersi. Una volta di nuovo a posto, i due maghi poterono notare l’aria carica di tensione che aleggiava sui babbani, sospesi tra la curiosità e l’imbarazzo

“Di cosa si occupano gli Auror?” fu infine Daisy a decidere per la curiosità

“Sono come la vostra polizia.” spiegò James e si voltò verso di Lily per conferma; lei annuì

“Una via di mezzo tra la polizia e l’esercito.” corresse “Fanno riferimento al Ministero che li spedisce dove c’è bisogno di loro. Potrebbe trattarsi di una semplice pattuglia fino allo spionaggio,” continuò “ma di questi tempi sono più battaglie aperte, quelle in cui vengono mandati.” concluse abbassando afflitta lo sguardo. James le afferrò la mano, ma continuò a rivolgersi a sua madre

“Voi-sapete-chi è ormai in guerra aperta, e se la prende soprattutto con natibabbani o con i loro simpatizzanti.” il _tabù_ gli impediva di usare il nome di Voldemort, ma i suoi genitori sapevano bene a chi James si stesse riferendo. Ad un tratto, Lily ripensò al suo quinto anno, quando aveva rivelato ai Malandrini di come i suoi genitori ignorassero quanto l’Oscuro Signore fosse diventato potente

 _“La McGranitt ci ha spiegato la situazione del mondo magico quando è venuta a consegnarmi la mia lettera per Hogwarts,”_ aveva raccontato loro _“ma ancora la minaccia di Voldemort era gestibile e le sparizioni non erano neanche iniziate.”_ era stato Remus a convincerla ad essere sincera con i signori Evans. Lily non voleva farli preoccupare, quindi non gli aveva mai raccontato della parte razzista del mondo dei maghi e di come lei a scuola fosse discriminata, infine, però, aveva deciso di ascoltare l’amico e dir loro tutto, fino in fondo.

Quando James ebbe finito di aggiornare la tavolata su come stesse procedendo la guerra, l’aria si era fatta più pesante, quindi fu il ragazzo stesso ad alleggerirla

“In ogni caso non sarà questo che farò tutta la vita.” disse sicuro “Una volta finita la guerra mi dedicherò al Quidditch, e poi chissà, magari potrò insegnare Trasfigurazione!” da lì, l’atmosfera si alleviò e James e Noah iniziarono a parlare di sport. Fu dopo parecchi minuti di animata discussione – dove James affermava che il Quidditch era il migliore sport esistente e Noah ribatteva con il calcio – che Vernon si schiarì la voce per attirare l’attenzione, palesemente infastidito e annoiato da una discussione che non lo interessava

 _“Così impari a parlare in continuazione di trapani.”_ si ritrovò a rinfacciargli a mente Lily.

Erano tornati a discutere dei noiosi interessi di Petunia e suo marito quando l’arrivo del caffè, servito dopo il dolce, riportò l’attenzione su James che non conosceva quella come moltissime altre bevande babbane. Fu allora che Petunia sbatté con forza il raffinato tovagliolo sul tavolo. Tutti i presenti si voltarono verso di lei: non aveva più parlato da quando aveva chiesto a James cosa ci facesse in casa Evans

“Questa doveva essere una cena speciale.” disse stridula “La prima cena con i miei genitori da _Petunia Dursley._ ” specificò “Ma tu non potevi accettarlo, non è vero, Lily?” le si rivolse malevola “Non puoi accettare che l’attenzione non sia concentrata su di te e sul tuo strambo mondo!” con la coda dell’occhio, la rossa poté chiaramente vedere i pugni di James stringersi ed il ragazzo alzarsi

“Lily non sapeva che sarei passato, lei non c’entra niente.” anche Vernon, minacciato dalla posizione sopraelevata in cui adesso si trovava James, si alzò, quindi Lily si affrettò a calmare gli animi

“Tranquillo, James, è tutto a posto.” disse, ormai le parole della sorella non la scalfivano più. James si voltò verso Lily e – vista la sua espressione serena – si rilassò. L’aria era però ancora carica di tensione ed improvvisamente la presenza della bacchetta di James, legata alla cintura grazie a un apposito fodero, divenne evidente e, agli occhi dei Dursley che non smettevano di fissarla, minacciosa. James se ne accorse

“Forse è meglio che vada.” guardò Lily con rammarico, ma lei sapeva bene che l’ultima cosa che James voleva era rovinare la serata a tutti loro. Lily guardò per un attimo i presenti e soprattutto le espressioni d’un tratto tremendamente arrabbiate di Vernon e Petunia che – Lily ne era sicura – non aspettavano altro che l’opportunità per buttare fuori James

“Vengo con te, facciamo un giro.” disse allora

“Non se ne parla.” negò però categoricamente suo padre subito dopo “Credi che ti lasceremo uscire così tardi dopo tutto quello che ci avete detto sulla guerra?” chiese serio, James le afferrò le mani

“Ha ragione tuo padre, non è sicuro la notte.” concordò con Noah “Ma ci possiamo vedere domani.” la rassicurò sorridendo. Lily non era comunque felice, ma annuì, quindi James si allontanò dal tavolo

“No, aspetta, James.” si alzò anche Daisy “Non devi andare.”

“Sì, invece!” fece Petunia subito prima di essere ripresa dalla madre

“Ti sei appena sposata, comportati da adulta! Credevo di averti educato meglio.” la giovane signora si indignò

“A me sembra che sia stato lui il maleducato a presentarsi ad una cena non invitato!” rispose aspra, e Lily si morse la lingua per non ribattere che anche lei aveva quasi fatto lo stesso

“Non voglio che litighiate per me.” si intromise James “Adesso vado.” sentenziò. I suoi genitori sembravano costernati per quella fine serata, ma non insistettero oltre. James estrasse quindi lo specchio gemello a quello che possedeva Sirius dalla tasca e ci si riflesse

“Felpato!” chiamò e subito ottenne risposta dal fratello che gli sorrise

“Già finito, Ramoso? _Deludente_.”

“Sta’ zitto.” lo fermò subito, prima che Sirius anche solo pensasse di aggiungere materiale compromettente alle orecchie degli Evans “Mi vieni a prendere?”

“Cosa faresti se dicessi di no?”

“Immagino che ti direi di stare attento alla tua moto, e ti lascerei intuire il resto.” rispose sorridendo accattivante mentre il fratello di colpo diventava serio

“Ah-ah.” finse una risata “Dammi cinque minuti.” e chiuse la comunicazione. James rise ed anche Lily; agli sguardi confusi dei suoi genitori, i due maghi spiegarono che Sirius viveva ormai da anni con James e che la sua moto volante era il mezzo preferito da entrambi, per cui non perdevano mai occasione di usarla.

James salutò i signori Evans con un sorriso che gli venne ricambiato

“È stato davvero un piacere, James.” la prima fu Daisy “Sta’ attento, là fuori.” il ragazzo annuì serio, poi si voltò verso Noah che fece cenno verso la porta

“Ti accompagno.” disse, e precedette James e Lily verso l’atrio. Sua figlia lo conosceva bene, e sapeva che la sua era solo una scusa per poter vedere la moto voltante con cui Sirius sarebbe venuto a prendere il fratello da lì a poco.

Una volta fuori dalla porta, i due ragazzi si fermarono sull’uscio mentre Noah raggiungeva la strada, in modo da avere un po’ di intimità. Si baciarono nello stesso modo in cui avevano fatto non appena si erano rivisti. Erano entrambi fragili e dipendenti l’uno dell’altra. Durante il bacio, Lily strinse forte James, come se con quell’atto potesse tenerlo lontano dalla guerra. Gli si aggrappò quindi disperatamente e con passione insieme, mai sazia delle sue labbra come sapeva lui non esserlo mai delle sue.

“Ti prego, dimmi che starai attento.” lo scongiurò con il fiatone quando – a corto d’aria – erano stati costretti ad interrompere il contatto. James sorrise

“Lo sono sempre.” Lily annuì non troppo convinta, ma poi si ripeté che aveva ancora almeno una settimana da poter vivere sapendo che lui non era in battaglia e, dopo quella, si sarebbe poi aggrappata al pensiero che lui e Sirius si sarebbero protetti le spalle a vicenda.

Si stavano di nuovo baciando quando vennero attirati dal rombo di una moto: guardarono in alto ma non videro niente, quindi si avvicinarono a Noah mentre il rumore del mezzo si avvicinava. Quando sentì il chiaro suono delle ruote che atterravano sull’asfalto, Lily vide James sorridere e fissare la strada vuota ma rumorosa davanti a sé. Sirius stava sicuramente ruotando il polso sul manubrio per far rombare il motore e mettersi in mostra. James fece qualche passo, afferrò l’aria e tirò via il Mantello dell’Invisibilità che copriva l’amico

“È tanto che non ci si vede, sorellina.” sorrise all’indirizzo di Lily e lei con lui; gli saltò addosso e lo abbracciò. Ricordava bene il giorno in cui aveva iniziato a chiamarla in quel modo: stava facendo la ronda da Prefetta per il Castello quando le voci animate di Sirius e Regulus l’avevano attirata in un corridoio poco frequentato della scuola. All’angolo, Lily era stata spintonata dal più piccolo che, adirato, stava andando via a gran passi. Lei, a quel punto, aveva raggiunto Sirius e per la prima volta aveva capito quanto avessero in comune: _“Se mio fratello e tua sorella sono così idioti da non vedere quanto siamo fantastici, peggio per loro!”_ le aveva detto il ragazzo dopo che ebbero passato ore a lamentarsi di Regulus e Petunia, Lily aveva riso

 _“Sì, hai ragione! Vuoi farmi tu da fratello? In cambio potrei farti da sorella!”_ l’aveva detto quasi per scherzo, ma da allora aveva trovato un amico.

“Sir, ti presento mio padre Noah.” gli disse quando sciolsero la stretta “Ti direi che è uscito in strada apposta per conoscerti o per accompagnare fuori James, ma mentirei!” disse divertita “Tutto ciò che gli interessa è la tua moto!”

“Non essere sciocca.” sorrise l’uomo porgendo poi la mano al nuovo arrivato e presentandosi di prima persona

“Non deve giustificarsi, signore. Le moto sono la più grande invenzione babbana.” disse sicuro “Anzi no!” si corresse però subito dopo “La più grande invenzione degli esseri umani.” James sbuffò e Lily non faticò ad immaginarsi i due a battibeccare come ragazzini su cosa fosse meglio tra scope da corse e moto. Noah stette ad ammirare per molto tempo il bolide di Sirius, finché sua madre non chiamò lui e Lily dall’uscio di casa. La ragazza sospirò

“Sirius, prenditi cura di questa testa calda!” James mise il broncio che gli venne tolto con un tenero bacio di Lily “E tu prenditi cura dell’altra testa calda.” gli sussurrò, lui le sorrise

“Sta’ tranquilla. Ci vediamo domani.” lei annuì

“Sono felice che mia figlia ti abbia rivalutato, ragazzo.” lo salutò anche Noah Evans, James arrossì

“Lily mi ha reso una persona migliore.” rispose, poi diete una gomitata a Sirius che aveva iniziato a ridacchiare; ringraziò per la cena e montò sulla moto. Diede da lì ancora un bacio a Lily, infine vennero coperti dal Mantello

“Odio questo coso!” Lily sentì la voce infastidita di Sirius

“Vuoi che il Ministero te la sequestri?”

“Dubito che il Ministero si preoccupi di oggetti babbani illegalmente incantati durante-” ma il resto della discussione si perse sotto il rombo del motore e poi a causa della lontananza. La ragazza rimase a fissare la direzione verso la quale il rumore era andato man mano allontanandosi, e non si accorse della vicinanza di suo padre finché non le mise una mano sulla spalla. Le sorrise, poi si voltò indietro per assicurarsi che fossero soli

“Mi piace molto più di Vernon!” rivelò “Ma, per carità! Non dirlo a tua sorella!” Lily rise al pensiero della scenata che avrebbe potuto fare

“Ero sicura che vi sarebbe piaciuto.” suo padre annuì

“È davvero il paladino senza macchia di cui ci parlavi!” scherzò e Lily arrossì, infine tornarono verso casa.

Prima di chiudere la porta, Lily guardò dapprima verso il salotto, dove Petunia ancora si lamentava di come Lily le avesse rovinato la serata, e poi ancora quel punto nel cielo verso cui James e Sirius erano spariti.

Era sopravvissuta alla cena grazie a lui e, insieme, sarebbero sopravvissuti anche alla guerra.

**Author's Note:**

> n.a.  
> Ho sempre pensato che anche la madre di Lily e Petunia avesse il nome di un fiore, quindi l’ho chiamata Daisy.  
> Per l’Accademia per auror, be’, la Rowling non ci ha mai detto nulla su come funzioni se non che duri qualche anno, ma in tempo di guerra ho preferito ridurre.  
> Spero che per il resto questa OS non vi abbia annoiato!  
> xxx


End file.
